


Девять трав

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Память иногда хранит очень странные штуки. Например, откуда Крису Ардженту было известно про девять трав?





	

— Он вырвался из того места, куда всадники забирают людей, и теперь мы точно знаем, что Стайлз действительно существует, — Мелиса со вздохом коснулась щеки лежащего перед ней мужчины. 

С каждым часом ему становилось все хуже, и как бы она ни старалась заверить себя и окружающих в том, что раны, нанесенные Ардженту можно излечить, надежда таяла на глазах. 

Охотник медленно угасал, как будто ему надоело бороться за собственную жизнь. За прошедшие сутки он только раз приходил в сознание, для того чтобы попросить воды и снова отключиться, уходя за грань, из-за которой мог больше не вернуться. 

Медсестра снова вздохнула и оглянулась на соседнюю койку, как будто искала поддержки от того, кто сейчас и сам как никогда нуждался в ней. 

Взгляд серых глаз, неотрывно следящий за каждым её движением, внушал ужас и жалость. Она ненавидела Хейла и в то же самое время не могла смотреть на него без жалости. 

Когда-то ей даже казалось, что это существо может быть тем мужчиной, кто снова сделает её счастливой и заменит Скотту отца. 

Так было до тех пор, пока она не узнала о том, что именно Питер Хейл был тем чудовищем, кто сделал её сына оборотнем, и он же был тем, кто хотел его убыть. 

Возможно, ей стоило отключить систему, поддерживающую в оборотне жизнь, или же поступить так, как бы сделала любая мать, защищающая ребенка от чудовища. Казалось, это так легко — выйти из палаты, дойти до комнаты отдыха, и, вернувшись с взятым из шкафа ножом, проткнуть обугленное тело, заставив навсегда остановиться сердце того, кто приносил окружающим только боль. 

К сожалению, проще было об этом думать, чем сделать. К тому же сейчас у нее были проблемы намного важнее. 

— Он умирает, — Мелиса поджала губы, стараясь не выдать своего отчаяния, и, затаив дыхание, замерла, когда казавшийся полностью отключившимся от происходящего вокруг него Питер медленно прикрыл глаза, после чего снова взглянул на медсестру, как будто ожидая, что та его поймет без слов. — Его можно спасти? — вопрос сорвался с губ женщины еще до того, как она успела обдумать последствия. 

Несколько секунд не происходило ничего, и она уже была готова поверить в то, что ей всего лишь привиделась реакция Хейла, но в этот миг тот снова, на сей раз быстро, моргнул. Как будто долго не мог найти подходящий ответ или просто не хотел его давать, все же решился, и спешил не передумать. 

— Мы… — Мелиса замялась, теперь уже неотрывно следя за взглядом оборотня. — Я могу как-то ему помочь? 

На мгновение во взгляде Хейла мелькнуло что-то, похожее на сочувствие, что тут же сменилось задумчивостью, а затем раздался тихий вздох, на который у него явно ушла уйма сил и который, скорее всего, причинял боль, но этого было достаточно, для того чтобы Мелиса его поняла. 

— Значит, ему ничем не помочь? — женщина все же решилась уточнить, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Если даже Питер Хейл не знал, как помочь охотнику выкарабкаться, то, скорее всего, этого не знал никто. Во всяком случае, никто из тех, кого можно было бы попросить о помощи.

Медсестра уже была готова к тому, что Хейл снова согласно моргнет, тем самым подтвердив её опасения, но вместо этого оборотень закатил глаза и снова вздохнул. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что он поражается непонятливости женщины, вот только это было не так, и Мелиса отлично чувствовала, что тот старается показать, что не согласен с её выводами. 

— Я не могу ему помочь? — она решила подтвердить свою догадку, и с облегчением выдохнула, когда оборотень снова согласно моргнул. Значит, она была на правильном пути, и нужно было только понять, что или, скорее, кто нужен для того, чтобы поставить Арджента на ноги. 

— Значит, кто-то все же может его спасти? — она отшатнулась, увидев, как во взгляде Хейла зажглось пламя, выдающее крайнюю степень раздраженности. — Ты можешь? 

Хейл закрыл глаза, и когда он их открыл, пламя оказалось потухшим, а взгляд его казался уставшим, как будто он потратил все свои оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы заставить его понять.

*******

«Господи, ну как можно быть настолько тупой? И как только Скотт умудрился стать Альфой, имея такие гены?»

Питер закрыл глаза, стараясь выровнять и без того затрудненное дыхание.

_Лошадь неслась вперед с бешеной скоростью, и у него уже не было возможности свернуть с намеченного пути. Оставалось лишь не позволить сбросить себя со спины, до того как удастся пройти сквозь портал._

_В воздухе почувствовался такой знакомый и в тоже время ненавистный запах обгоревшей плоти. Боль сковала все его тело, заставляя неметь и без того уставшие конечности._

_Ему удалось удержаться всего несколько секунд, после чего Питер рухнул на землю, уже не понимая, удалось ли ему выбраться, или он просто растворился в воздухе, как и тот парнишка, решивший, что сможет переиграть всадников._

— Что я должна сделать? 

«Вот ведь настырная. Сказал ведь, что как раз она-то ничего не может сделать». 

Питер открыл глаза, выныривая из воспоминаний и возвращаясь назад в реальность, где, похоже, что он собирался совершить очередную свою самую большую ошибку в жизни. 

Впрочем, таких ошибок он наделал уже немало, и некоторые из них можно было считать фатальными. Например, сейчас он был как никогда уверен в том, что самой его серьезной ошибкой было превращения сына этой женщины в оборотня. Стоило серьезнее отнестись к выбору беты, и тогда, возможно, он бы не находился сейчас в больнице с ожогами третей степени и не забивал бы себе голову такими глупостями, как умирающий охотник. 

— Мне уйти? 

Наконец правильные вопросы. И как только она додумалась? Впрочем, на данный момент это не имеет значения. Мелиса могла бы и остаться, но в таком случае было бы намного сложнее. Хотя бы потому, что она не стала бы замолкать, а это нервировало и не позволяло сконцентрироваться на задание. 

«Да. Было бы просто здорово, если бы ты свалила куда подальше, и желательно навсегда».

Питер закрыл глаза и снова распахнул, когда его чуткий слух уловил еле слышный вздох со стороны медсестры. Она явно сомневалась в правильности принятого решения, но у нее не было другого выхода. Похоже, что мать Скотта действительно привязалась к охотнику и была готова пойти на все ради его спасения. 

— Через час тебя переведут в другую палату, для тех кто… — она не стала заканчивать свою мысль, которая была и так понятна без лишних слов. 

Он выживет. Конечно же, снова став уникальным случаем в медицине для такого маленького городка как Бикон Хиллз. Он просто не может умереть, но сможет ли снова исцелиться? И сколько на сей раз потребуется времени? 

Питер не был уверен, что хочет это знать. Будь его воля, то он бы предпочел быструю и желательно безболезненную смерть, вместо того чтобы снова оказаться в том состояние, в котором успел провести длительную часть своей жизни. 

Сейчас же думать об этом не было никакого смысла. Он не мог изменить того, что с ним произошло, так же как, будучи прикованным к кровати, не мог ничем помочь Стайлзу и его друзьям, но он мог сделать кое-что другое — уже второй раз за пару дней поступить так, как, по мнению окружающих, будет правильно. 

Пускай Мелиса, скорее всего, и словом не обмолвится о том, какую важную роль сыграл её непутевый отец, но он сам будет знать, что у Малии есть причина гордиться своим отцом.

И, возможно, если он, конечно, окончательно не превратиться в овощ, у него будет возможность напомнить Ардженту, что он, Питер Хейл, не только питался его убыть, но и вытащил из лап смерти. 

Как бы тихо медсестра ни закрывала дверь, чуткий слух оборотня уловил даже не сам звук, а, скорее, вибрацию воздуха, и на миг показалось, что стало даже легче дышать. 

Впрочем, он знал, что это всего лишь иллюзия. На самом деле ничего не изменилось. Просто ему все время хотелось, чтобы она ушла. Вот и вся причина. Теперь он мог чувствовать себя более свободно, а главное, что никто в течение ближайшего часа его не потревожит. 

Питер закрыл глаза и постарался вспомнить все, что когда-либо читал про проникновение в чужой разум. Конечно, для оборотня эта информация была ни к чему. У них существовали другой способ для того, чтобы проникнуть в чужую голову, который, к сожалению, требовал физического контакта, который сейчас же был полностью невозможен.

*******

_Питер и сам не понял, как это произошло. Просто в один миг он оказался стоящим на лесной поляне. Над головой светила полная луна, а где-то рядом был слышен шум журчащей воды. Скорее всего, это могла быть река, но Хейл не был в этом уверен. Единственное, что он точно знал, так это то что уже когда-то давно здесь бывал, но что именно он делал и почему? Воспоминания, скрытые где то в глубине памяти никак не хотели возвращаться, но инстинкт подсказывал, что нужно укрыться._

_Стоило только Питеру подумать об этом, как недалеко раздались приближающиеся голоса, и ему не осталось ничего другого, как нырнуть в ближайшие заросли и затаиться. Даже находясь в чужом разуме нельзя было быть уверенным насчет безопасности. Особенно своей._

_— Он не мог далеко уйти. Прочешите каждый куст, если потребуется, но я хочу достать этого волчонка. — На поляну вышел мужчина лет сорока, при виде которого у Питера появилось жгучее желание покинуть свое убежище и порвать предводителя охотников на мелкие части._

_— А как же ваш сын? — один из охотников закинул винтовку на плечо и, с подозрением оглянувшись по сторонам, приблизился к Джерарду._

_— Со своим сыном я разберусь сам, — в голосе Арджента была слышна плохо скрытая ярость. — Мелкий паршивец еще поплатится за свои проделки. Я заставлю его собственноручно выпотрошить этого чертового оборотня._

_— Он всего лишь ребенок, — охотник как будто хотел заступиться, но сник под взбешенным взглядом Джерарда и послушно поплелся выполнять указания.  
«Интересно, что это Крис такого сделал, что так разозлил любимого папочку, и что, даже находясь при смерти, не может об этом забыть?»_

_Питер покачал головой, стараясь отогнать от себя мысль, что сочувствует тому мальчику, которому достанется от деспотичного отца, и осторожно стал отступать, как неожиданно за спиной раздался громкий хруст ветки._

_— Вот ты где. — Питер оглянулся лишь для того, чтобы встретиться с взглядом ярко-синих глаз, в которых еще не успела поселиться ни усталость, ни горечь утраты. — Нам нужно уходить. Здесь небезопасно, и они могут в любой момент тебя найти._

_Хейл оглянулся, чтобы понять, с кем именно разговаривает Крис, которому сейчас не могло быть больше десяти или максимум двенадцати лет, но так и никого не обнаружив, снова уставился на парня._

_— Ну же, Питер, — мальчик ухватил его за руку и потянул куда-то вглубь леса._

_— Ты ранен, и кто-то должен тебя отвести к твоей семье. Я знаю, что ты отлично ориентируешься в лесу, но я наблюдал за охотой и знаю, что отец не остановится. Они тебя найдут, если только ты не будешь дома. Там они тебя не тронут._

_Питер лишь сейчас обратил внимание на то, что его ладонь в руке Криса выглядела такой же маленькой, как и у Арджента. В этот же миг он почувствовал, как безумно болит нога. В памяти стали проявляться какие-то фрагменты, складывающиеся в общую малоприятную картину._

_Мама и Талия предупреждали, что в полнолуние нужно оставаться дома, но луна манила к себе настолько сильно, что он не удержался и оказался в волчьем капкане. Будучи в волчьем обличие, он не мог ничего сделать. Пришлось обернуться назад в человека, и тут оказалось, что капкан был пропитан аконитом. Сам он просто не мог освободиться, но тут как ниоткуда возник Крис Арджент. Тихий, и казалось, что запуганный мальчик, который учился с ним в одной школе. Вопроса о том, что он делал здесь в лесу, не стояло. Он помнил довольные голоса охотников, которые обсуждали то, что этой ночью охота явно будет удачной. Крису было нужно только их позвать и сообщить о том, что оборотень пойман, но вместо этого мальчишка расковырял капкан до такой степени, что ему удалось его открыть, а затем они просто бежали что есть сил…_

*******

Питер резко распахнул глаза стараясь понять, где он находиться. Обстановка оказалась незнакомой. Похоже, что за это время его успели уже перевести в другую палату, и скорее всего, что оставили умирать в одиночестве. Во всяком случае, рядом не было слышно ни одного звука, кроме мерного гудения аппаратов жизнеобеспечения.

*******

— Существуют девять магических трав, которые противодействуют девяти сверхъестественным ядам, но если смешать их неправильно, то это увеличит силу яда. — Странно, что он вспомнил об этом лишь сейчас. Хотя, кажется, что знал всю жизнь.

Арджент одновременно старался вспомнить, в какой последовательности необходимо смешать компоненты, и понять, откуда же ему это вообще стало известно.

*******

— Зато я знаю про девять трав, — Питер почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в почти что незаметной и болезненной улыбке, до того как толстый шприц пронзил сердце.

*******

— Он сильно ранен, — Крис Арджент стоял в дверном проеме, не зная, стоит уйти или лучше остаться. Отец никогда не сможет его понять, но мальчик чувствовал, что поступил правильно. Нельзя было убывать оборотней просто так. Особенно тех, кто просто мирно жил рядом, не причиняя вреда. А ведь Хейлы не просто их соседи, они также и друзья в некотором роде. Во всяком случае, Питер. Он всегда заступался за него в школе, когда старшеклассники хотели над ним поиздеваться, и сейчас ему удалось отдать этот долг.

— Мы его вылечим, — миссис Хейл лаского взглянула на парнишку и вздохнула. Дети всегда видят несправедливость и хотят её исправить. Жаль, что с годами они утрачивают эту способность, но на каждое хорошее дело стоит отвечать тем же. — Ты слышал про девять трав? Они могут исцелить от девяти магических ядов, но их нужно добавлять в строгом порядке, иначе вместо исцеления они принесут смерть, но их также можно использовать и в некоторых других случаях, как, например, этот. Я научу тебя их применению, и когда придет время, они, возможно, спасут не только твою жизнь. 

— Да мэм, — Крис кивнул, чувствуя себя неловко. Как будто его собрались посвятить в какую-то тайну, известную только взрослым. 

— Вот и славно, — миссис Хейл тихо рассмеялась и взъерошила волосы мальчика. — Возможно, тебе этого сейчас не понять, но постарайся в будущем так же, как и сейчас, всегда поступать, как тебе велит твое сердце. Даже если это будет противоречить всему, чему тебя учили и будут учить…


End file.
